The New You
by StayStrongxox
Summary: It was gone. The sparkle in her eyes, was gone. Everyone noticed it. The once bubbly, black haired girl was now a stranger to them. Gone were the girly clothes and natural, smokey make up that made her who she was... Replaced with pale, gaunt skin and tracksuits. Gabriella Montez was a shadow of her former self, disappearing almost over night...
1. Chapter 1

This story will be dealing with very sensitive subjects, like self harm, please DO NOT read if it's triggering. It won't be too graphic. There will be a warning at beginning of the chapter, if that changes.

This is a slightly new area for me to cover, but I have research a lot about it...

Constructive criticism is welcome :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_It was gone. The sparkle in her eyes, it was gone. Everyone noticed it. The once bubbly, black haired girl was now a stranger to them. Gone were the clothes and natural, smokey make up that made her who she was... Replaced with pale, gaunt skin and tracksuits. Gabriella Montez was a shadow of her former self, disappearing almost over night.  
_

_'Brie? Please talk to me' Troy pleaded, reaching fo her hand, but she whipped it away before he could hold it. His eye flashed with hurt, remembering the times when she was practically glued to his sides and not wanting to leave his arms._

_'Go. Away!' Gabriella ordered coldly, piercing him with a cold, hard stare._

_'I'm not leaving you, Gabriella! You're my girlfriend and I'm sticking by you-'_

_'NO! NO! You're not my boyfriend! You're not my boyfriend anymore! You stopped being my boyfriend the second you found me!' Gabriella screamed, her eyes wild and manic. The door banged open to reveal Lucille._

_'Gabriella?' she questioned, seeing her son close to crying and shaking his head._

_'GET HIM OUT!' Gabriella cried. Lucille was taken aback by Gabriella's shout, but went to her son's side and got him to his feet._

_'C'mon! Let her calm down' Lucille told Troy, who shook his head, not allowing his tears to fall._

_'No, I'm staying with her! I'm not leaving her' Troy told his Mom, staring up at her, before turning back to Gabriella._

_'You're leaving. Right now. And you never contact me again!' Gabriella said, before looking at Lucille. 'NOW, GET HIM OUT!' she screamed at her. Lucille resisted the urge to shout at Gabriella and dragging Troy from the chair._

_'MOM! NO! Get off!' Troy demanded, as he fought against his Mom, who was pushing him to the door._

_'GO!' Gabriella screamed. Lucille yanked the door open and pushed Troy through it and out into the corridor. His shoulder hit the wall and he slid to the floor, the tears finally making their way down his face._

_'It's alright! She's safe now! C'mon' Jack soothed, as he gathered his nineteen year old son, up in his arms and comforted him, locking eyes with his wife with questioning eyes. All Lucille did was nod and watched as Jack hugged Troy tighter to him._

_'She's gone! My Brie! She's gone!' Troy sobbed, his hands balling Jack's t-shirt in his fist, as his body shook with sobs._

_'She hasn't! She's still there, Troy! She just needs to find herself again' Jack said. He felt Troy shake his head against his shoulder. 'Trpy, listen to me!' he demanded, lifting Troy's head up from his shoulder._

_'What?' Troy choked out, his eyes red and puffy._

_'She's lost and in a dark place. She's just gone through traumatic experience and having her past catching up with her didn't help! You have to listen to me, Son! She's still there. Your Gabriella is still there, she just needs to find herself again' Jack repeated. _

_'But she doesn't want anything to do with me! She's dumped me and I've never to contact her again' Troy sobbed_

_'TROY!' Jack yelled. He wasn't used to seeing his son give up on something so easily. 'She doesn't mean it! Cutting you out is her way of voiding you of seeing her in an emotional state. She's still there, waiting to see the light again, I promise you!' Jack told him. Troy sniffled and slowly nodded._

_'Why don't we go home for the night? Get some rest and then come back in the morning? Think we could all do with some sleep after the night we've had' Lucille suggested. Jack nodded, while Troy just stared at Gabriella's hospital room door.  
_

_'Son, she'll be fine... C'mon' said Jack, getting to his feet and helping Troy to his. Troy looked back at the hospital door, until he rounded the corner and out of sight, praying to God that Gabriella would be okay..._

* * *

**I know it's short, but it is the prologue... Want to find out what happened? You know what to do!  
**

**R&R x**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY MOLY! Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't expect all of them LOL!**

**Ready for the story to start? **

**Enjoy**

* * *

'SHIT! Brie, wake up!' Troy Bolton shouted. Gabriella Montez groaned and turned away, pulling her duvet cover over her head.

'Go away!' came her muffled reply, making Troy raise an eyebrow as he stopped fastening his jeans up.

'Brie! We've ten minutes to get to school!' Troy shouted. He heard Gabriella swear under the duvet, before she launched out of her bed, the sheets wrapped round her tightly.

'Shit! Why didn't my alarm go off?' she questioned, as she yanked a pair of skinny jeans and a large scoop neck jumper, along with her under garments, out of her wardrobe, before darting into her en suite, making Troy raise an eyebrow.

'BRIE! I've seen you-'

'I KNOW! I KNOW! But we're late enough as it is!' Gabriella shouted through the door. After two minutes of hearing her rush around her bathroom, Gabriella opened the door, brandishing a glass at Troy.

'What's that?' Troy questioned, eyeing the liquid.

'Mouthwash!' Gabriella said. Troy took the glass of her and washed his mouth out, before heading into the bathroom and spitting it out, before turning back to Gabriella.

'You ready?' he asked. Gabriella nodded, before they darted from the house, pausing once to grab Gabriella's bag and leather jacket, rushing to Troy's truck and heading to school...

* * *

'And where the hell where you two? Darbus has marked you both absent!' Chad smirked, as he saw Troy and Gabriella rushing down the hallway with their books in one hand and their other hands clasped together.

'Troy's truck broke down! I keep telling you to get rid of that thing!' Gabriella answered, aiming the last part of the sentence at Troy, who rolled his eyes.

'I'm not getting rid of the truck!' Troy argued, making Gabriella roll her eyes and turned to look at him about to fire back, when Chad spoke up.

'Before you guys get into an argument!' he said as he sensed an argument coming along 'We have Gym, Troy. You can continue the argument later!' he continued.

'Fine! This isn't over!' Troy told Gabriella, pointing a finger at her playfully. She giggled and smacked his finger away, before rushing off down the corridor, squealing, as Troy pretended to chase her.

'Jesus, you two are nauseating' Chad commented, pretending to sick, when Troy hit him round the head.

'OI! Watch the fro, bro!' Chad told him, as they set off for Gym class, fixing his hair...

* * *

'Right, great job everyone! Hit the showers!' Jack Bolton shouted, as the lesson came to end. Troy jogged to the bleachers and and wrapped his towel round his shoulder, taking a long drink of his water.

'Better' he muttered to himself, as he used his towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

'Troy? Where were you last night?' Jack asked, walking over to his son. Troy turned to face his father, wiping his mouth with his towel.

'At Gabriella's' he answered, making Jack nod.

'Just make sure you call us next time, to tell us that you're staying over' Jack told him. Troy nodded, blushing slightly, before heading quickly to the showers as he heard his Dad chuckling behind him...

* * *

'What's got you blushing? Chad asked, as Troy sat down next to him, with his lunch.

'Nothing' Troy answered, taking a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He smiled and waved as he saw Gabriella and Taylor enter the canteen. Gabriella smiled and waved back, before lining up and getting her lunch.

'Something happened? Did your Dad say something?' Chad asked. Troy sighed.

'He asked me where I was last night' Troy said, his eyes not leaving Gabriella, while Chad frowned in confusion.

'Why? Where were- OH!' Chad cut himself off as he realized where Troy had been last night. before shuddering slightly.

'Hi boys!' greeted Taylor, as she and Gabriella sat down. Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella closer to him, placing kiss on her lips.

'You taste of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches' Gabriella giggled, making Troy smile.

'Well, I do make the best in town' he said, pulling Gabriella back for another kiss, making Chad and Taylor groaned and pull faces.

'Guys! enough PDA! I want to eat my lunch without throwing up!' Chad scolded them, making Gabriella scowl and pull away from Troy, who glared at him.

'Why are you blushing?' Gabriella asked Troy, noticing the very slight tint of red still adorning her boyfriend cheeks.

'My Dad asked me where I was last night...' Troy said,in her ear, making Gabriella gasp quietly, looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes. 'Now, whose blushing' Troy commented, chuckling when she buried her head in his shoulder in embarrassment...

* * *

'EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! THE THEATER WAITS FOR NO ONE!' Ms Darbus screamed, causing the entire class to fall silent and Chad to wake up. He shook his head and blinked, ass he remembered where he was.

'Wakey Wakey' Troy laughed, making Chad scowl.

'Why didn't you wake me?' he questioned. Troy opened his mouth to answer, but Ms Darbus spoke over the top of him.

'Right! Before we start... I have an announcement to make!'

'She's leaving?' Chad whispered to Troy, who snorted loudly, but quickly disguised it into a sneeze. Gabriella nudged him and frowned slightly, questioning him with her eyes.

'Tell you later' he whispered in her ear, making her nod and tune back into what Ms Darbus was saying. They saw Principal Masuti walking off stage, after telling Ms Darbus something.

'... OH! Maybe not! I want you all welcome Mr Jay Cooper. I want you to make him feel welcome and help him embrace his inner self in the world of theater!' Ms Darbus drawled.

'A new student after Christmas? That's a bit stupid' said Jason, who was sat on the other side of Gabriella, who turned and glared at him

'Erm, Jason! I joined after Christmas break in our junior year!' she said to him, making him shrink slightly in his seat, due to her glare.

'AH! Ms Montez! Fabulous!' Ms Darbus said, snapping Gabriella's attention back to her

'Huh?' she questioned, looking at Troy for help.

'You have to show the new guy around the school..' he whispered to her, making her mouth drop open.

'Why me?' she asked Ms Darbus, as got up out of her seat and walked up the steps to the stage, her arms crossed and a small scowl on her face.

'Because you were new one time, Ms Montez. He's in your shoes and I thought you would've jump at the chance to show someone around the school' Ms Darbus said, before heading to the door.

'What the hell?' Gabriella mouthed to Troy, who shrugged his shoulders.

'Ms Montez, Mr Cooper... Mr Cooper, this is Gabriella Montez' said Ms Darbus, introducing Gabriella and the class to their new classmate...

* * *

**R&R x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're all enjoying it so far!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

If there was a time when Gabriella wanted the ground to swallow her up, the time would be now. She wanted to run, but her feet were rooted to the floor.

'Nice to meet you, Gabriella' said Jay, holding his hand out for Gabriella to shake. Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, to stop the remark erupting from her mouth. She planted a fake smile on her face and shook Jay's hand.

'Nice to meet you too' she said stiffly. Ms Darbus smiled.

'I'm sure you'll feel very welcome here at East High! Ms Montez if you will?' Ms Darbus asked, making Gabriella frown.

'If I will? What?' she asked, a frown on her face.

'Would you be so kind to show Mr Cooper around the school? Now?' Ms Darbus asked, her eyes boring into Gabriella, who swallowed nervously.

'But... What about lesson?'

'You can catch up tomorrow. Now, stop making excuses..' Ms Darbus said, a hint of finality in her voice. Gabriella scowled and jumped off the stage, grabbing her bag and jacket from next to Troy and headed for the auditorium door, before she felt the whole class looking at her.

'Are you coming, Jack?' she asked

'Jay!' Jay corrected her, as he stepped from the stage and followed her out into the corridor...

* * *

'Right! Time to get to grips with knowledge of Shakesphere' said Ms Darbus, before launching into a speech about him, making Troy and Chad tune out.

'Why does she say the same thing over and over? Doesn't she have anything else to drone about?' Chad whined. Troy laughed quietly.

'She probably does'

'Well, why doesn't she speak it! If I hear anything about Shakesphere come out of her mouth after today, I will-'

'Hi Troysie!' Sharpay suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling Troy.

'Er... Hi Sharpay... What's going on?' he asked as he saw the class assembling onstage in pairs.

'We have to perform a scene from our favorite Shakesphere play! C'mon Romeo!' she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the stage, making him dread what was scene Sharpay had picked...

* * *

'And this is the cafeteria!' Gabriella said, leading Jay into the deserted cafeteria. Jay looked round, clearly impressed at the massive canteen.

'Wow! Impressive' he said nodding and looking round.

'Yeah, well... Think you'll find your way back? I've got Science now!' Gabriella said, not waiting for a reply before she started heading out of the cafeteria.

'With Ms Savage?' Jay called, smirking as Gabriella froze in her stride. It was a few minutes before she spoke.

'Yes' she bit out, her hands clenching by her sides.

'Perfect! Lead the way!' Jay said. Gabriella slowly turned and glared darkly at him, before storming down the corridor towards the Science block. She swung the door open and stepped into the class.

'Sorry, I'm late. I was showing the new student around, Ms Savage' Gabriella apologized, before slipping into her seat next to Troy at the back of the room.

'Ah! You must be Jay Cooper?' Ms Savage asked, getting up from her desk. Jay nodded.

'Yeah that's me!' he said, his deep green eyes sweeping over the class, lingering a bit longer on Gabriella, who was cuddled up to Troy, as she copied his notes down in her notebook.

'Well, we have a seat at the front of the class, next to Mr Evans. Take a seat, Jay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!' Ms Savage said. Jay nodded and headed to the seat next to Ryan.

'Hi! I'm Ryan' Ryan introduced himself, holding out his hand. Jay nodded and shook his hand.

'Jay'

'So, how have you found it so far?' Ryan asked, as he copied some notes from the smart board into his book.

'Yeah, been alright! Gabriella showed me around the school, bless her' Jay said, looking over his shoulder at her and seeing her and Troy sneaking kisses to one another, when Ms Savage wasn't looking. 'How long have they been together?' Jay asked Ryan. Ryan looked over his shoulder and at Troy and Gabriella.

'Troy and Gabs? About a year' Ryan asked, making Jay nod once and turn back to the lesson, copying the notes from Ryan into his notebook, before tuning back into the class...

* * *

'So, tonight I thought we could have a little movie night at my house... Chocolate covered strawberries... Pizza' Troy suggested to Gabriella, leaning into her and pressing her into the lockers. It was after class and her and Troy had a free period, allow them to go home as it was the end of the day for them.

'Hmm, that's sounds nice! What about your Mom and Dad?' Gabriella asked, looping her arms round his neck.

'They won't be there. I'll pay them to go out or something. Spend the night night at a hotel' he said, brushing it off with his a wave of the hand, making Gabriella smile.

'Then it's a date' she giggled, pulling him in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted. His arms snaked round her waist, pulling her closely to him. A cough broke them apart, making Gabriella scowl.

'What do you want?' she asked Jay, who was stood near them, watching them.

'Brie!' Troy exclaimed, surprised at his girlfriends actions to the new boy. 'Can I help you?' Troy asked Jay.

'I wondering if you could show me where the English block is?' Jay asked, making Gabriella roll her eyes.

'See them stairs through the door at the end of the corridor? Go up two flights and the English rooms are there' said Troy.

'Thanks' said Jay, smiling before he headed off for English, his eyes locked on Gabriella, before he disappeared up the stairs.

'Was what that all about?' Troy asked Gabriella, who looked up at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked

'When he interrupted us?'

'Oh! Never mind... Just showing him around kind of... wavered my opinion of him... C'mon!' Gabriella said quickly, before Troy could question her any further...

* * *

Later that night, Gabriella was curled with Troy in his bed, when he heard her phone vibrate and ping. She groaned quietly and grabbed her phone. She screwed her eyes up as the brightness nearly blinded her eyes. Once she had turned down the brightness, she clicked on the message icon and nearly dropped her phone in shock at the message.

_Got your number from Ryan Evans. Be warned, my beautiful Ella... Bolton may have you now, but I will get you back... And I don't care what I have to do to get it.._

_Love you, Jay xx_

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Troy. He wouldn't let anything happened to her, would he? _No, you're been stupid! He's just messing with you_ she thought, before locking her phone and placing it back on the nightstand, snuggling back into Troy's side, his arms wrapping round her tightly and securely...

* * *

**R&R x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter... It was supposed to be out yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload :(**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Gabriella stormed into East High the next morning, her anger making students scurry out of the way, as she stormed down the corridor and towards Jay. She grabbed his arm and slammed him against the lockers.

'OW!' Jay shouted, as his shoulder took the most pain. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella brandishing her phone at him.

'WHAT is the meaning of this?' she demanded, an arm pushing against his throat, making him splutter.

'What are you on about?' he choked out, as he grabbed her arm and pulled it away from his throat.

'THIS! Read it!' Gabriella brandished the phone closer to him. Jay snatched the phone from her hand and read the text message, frowning as he did.

'I didn't send this' he told her, making Gabriella scoff and shake her head.

'Of course you didn't! Then, who sent it? Mr invisible phone hacker dude?' Gabriella asked sarcastically, aware that a small crowd of students had gathered to watch the argument.

'Oh! Don't get scar-' began Jay, but was cut off by a furious Gabriella.

'I don't want you back! I love Troy and he love me... And that's the way it's going to stay!' Gabriella told Jay, before grabbing her phone back and tucking it into her jean front pocket. 'Stay away from me and Troy! Do you hear?' SHe questioned and without waiting for an answer, she started walking down the corridor, but was spun round when Jay grabbed her arm.

'Ella, I didn't send the text. I could see yesterday that you and Troy are loved up. After what you've been through, you deserve some happiness and I wouldn't want to wreck it... I do love you, but as a friend... That's all I want to be. A friend... Just please allow me that, I don't want to loose you over a stupid text...' Jay said, honesty pouring out with his tone of his voice. Gabriella sighed and looked at him intensely, failing to see Troy and Chad rounding the corner.

'Okay. Fine... We can be friends, but you ever send a text like again... I will hurt you where the sun don't shine' she hissed, lowering her voice as Troy and Chad pushed their way to the front of the crowd and towards Gabriella and Jay.

'Brie? What's going on?' asked Troy, as he planted a fake smile on his face and slipped his arm round Gabriella's waist, pulling her closely to him.

'Nothing' said Gabriella, breaking eye contact with Jay and looking at her boyfriend. 'C'mon, let's get to class' she said, turning round and heading down the corridor, Troy and Chad following a few seconds later, glaring at Jay.

'What did he want?' Chad asked Gabriella, as he and Troy caught up to her.

'Nothing'

'Brie, he had hold of you! What happened?' Troy asked. Gabriella sighed and stopped in her tracks.

'Just a misunderstanding between us! I promise' she said, making Troy nod and let the matter drop, as Gabriella walked toward their homeroom.

'Your not gonna drop this, are you?' Chad asked

'Nope. Meet me in Gym in free period...' said Troy, ignoring the warning bells ringing in his head...

* * *

'Why would you want to meet me here?' Jay asked, as he entered the gym, seeing Troy and Chad shooting baskets.

'We need to talk. About Gabriella' Troy answered, watching as the ball swished through the net and bounced back to him. Jay frowned.

'Why do you want to talk to me about her?' Jay asked

'Well, first off... You ever touch MY girl again, I won't be so forgiving... and second, how do you know her? Because she didn't look pleased to see you yesterday' Troy asked, watching Jay closely. Jay raised an eyebrow.

'She hasn't told you?' he asked. Troy stopped bouncing the basketball and looked at him.

'What do you mean?' asked Chad, getting up from the bleachers and standing next to Troy.

'You need to talk to Gabriella. It's her place to tell you, not me... Looks like you don't know your perfect little girlfriend as well as you think you do' Jay said, before grabbing Troy's basketball and shooting the basket at the other end of the Gym, before walking out of the gym, smirking...

* * *

'Brie, can you ask you something?' Troy asked. Gabriella pulled away from the heated kiss they were sharing. They were currently on the rooftop during their lunch hour, having an hour away to be themselves.

'Seriously?' she asked, clearly not impressed. Troy nodded and Gabriella groaned, sliding off his lap and sitting next to him on the bench. 'What's up?' she asked.

'How do you know Jay?' the expression on Gabriella's face showed that that was the last thing she expected Troy to ask.

'Excuse me? You stopped a make out session to ask that?' she asked incredulously.

'Answer the question, Gabriella' Troy said, his tone serious. Gabriella sighed and ran a head through her long, black hair.

'I knew him from when I was little... We had a little romance and then it ended when I moved here' Gabriella said. Troy narrowed his eyes slightly, but pressed on the matter.

'But he said something, that I should ask you?' he questioned

'Ask me what?' Gabriella asked, confusedly

'No, he said I should ask you about the fact that you haven't told me something?' Troy said. Gabriella stiffened slightly, but quickly relaxed before Troy noticed and sighed.

'Oh Troy! Don't you realize? He's my ex! He bound to start putting doubt in your head. All you need to know is that I love you and nothing is ever going to change that!' Gabriella said, honesty showing in her tone, body language and through her eyes, making Troy smile and nod.

'I'm sorry, baby' he said, pulling Gabriella in for hug. Gabriella smiled over his shoulder, before her face hardened...

* * *

'SETTLE DOWN!' Ms Savage shouted. The class slowly fell silent and listened to their teacher. 'Thankyou. Now, today you will be put into pairs and you will work on this project for six weeks. It's about a topic of your choosing and the affects it can have on our bodies and mind'

'Do we get to choose who we work with?' Chad shouted

'No! I've already decided whose working with who. Now, once you get your partner, I want you to sit with them and make a start. You will work on this outside of class as well as in class... Now, everybody to the front of the class with your belongings adn you will be sorted into your pairs' said Ms Savage. Everyone groaned but did as their teacher said.

'Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans'

'WHAT!?' they both shrieked, looking at each other horrified, making the rest of the class flinch.

'Sit down!' Ms Savage ordered them. Slowly, they obeyed her and down scowling at each other.

'Thank god, I'm not Chad' Troy whispered to Gabriella, who giggled quietly.

'Ryan Evans, Joshua Cartwright'

'Ellie Bold, Danny Jackson'

'Troy Bolton, Taylor Mckessie'

'EXCUSE ME?'

'WHAT?' Gabriella and Chad's words clashing together, as they spoke at the same time. 'But, Ms Savage... You always pair me and Troy together!' Gabriella continued.

'Tough. I'm mixing it up a little bit! Now, sit down, you two!' she said to Troy and Taylor, who looked apologetically at Gabriella.

'Well, who am I with?' Gabriella asked

'Gabriella Montez, Jay Cooper' said Ms Savage, making Gabriella spin round to face Jay, before facing Ms Savage again.

'NO! I'll work with anyone but Jay!' she promised

'Tough! I decided the partners, so no swapping! Now, sit down and stop complaining or you'll receive detention' Ms Savage told her. Gabriella let out an angry growl and stormed to the back of the classroom, slamming her books down, making the table rock.

'Now... Let's begin!' said Ms Savage clapping her hands...

* * *

'I can't believe Ms Savage paired me with you!' Gabriella growled as she sat down on, Jay's sofa, after school.

'Look, I know you'd rather be with your precious Troy, but you're stuck with me! So, you'd better start respecting me! We'll work at your demands, but I promise you, I will get you a good grade' Jay promised. Gabriella sighed and nodded, taking out her laptop.

'Okay! Fine...' she sighed and took a deep breath, calming herself down, before speaking again. 'So, what are we doing our project on?' she asked, logging onto her laptop and opening up internet explorer.

'Thought it's be obvious what we're doing our on' said Jay, making Gabriella look at him, a frown on her face.

'Obvious?' she questioned him, looking at him, as he chuckled.

'Time to delve back into the past, my Ella...' Jay said, smiling at her, making Gabriella gasp quietly...

* * *

**You know what to do if you want more...**

**R&R :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready another chapter?**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

It was late evening and Troy was awoken by banging at his bedroom door. He groaned and sat up, before shouting at them to come in. The door opened to reveal Gabriella, who looked slightly tired, but slightly shaken, making him frown.

'Brie? You okay?' he asked, sitting up and pulled her to his chest, as she headed towards him, wrapping her arms round his waist and hugging him tightly.

'Yeah, I'm just tired... Didn't really want to go home' she said, yawning slightly, making Troy chuckle.

'While I'm happy to have you here, you haven't been home in about two days... I'm surprised she hasn't been round here yet' Troy said, rubbing her back soothingly.

'She's not even home anyway. Went on a business trip the other night' Gabriella answered sleepily. Troy frowned.

'The other night? Brie, why didn't you tell me? I would've stayed with you' Troy told her. He didn't get an answer though, as she had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair gently. It had been two days since the assignment was set and Troy and Gabriella were struggling not working together. Troy had a gut feeling that Jay had something to do with it, but after rising that suspicious to Gabriella, she shot it down to the ground.

'Troy?' his head lifted up and saw his Mom lingering in his doorway.

'Yeah?' he asked, looking at her

'Is she okay?' Lucille asked, motioning to Gabriella. Troy nodded, his hand still stroking her hair.

'Yeah. She's fine. Just tired' Troy answered

'She's stayed over two nights in a row. Has she spoken to Inez about it?' asked Lucille, not wanting to get into trouble with Inez for allowing it.

'No, because she's not there. She's on a business trip somewhere' Troy answered. He froze for a second as Gabriella moved on his chest to get comfortable. When she stopped moving, Troy looked back at his Mom. 'I only found just now' he continued. Lucille sighed and nodded.

'Okay, she can stay. But no funny business' Lucille warned, before closing Troy's bedroom door, making Troy chuckle looked back down at Gabriella, smiling and kissing her on the head, before he reached for his lamp switch and turned off the lamp, pulling Gabriella closer to him, if it was possible, before settling down to sleep...

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up, her head slightly rough. She groaned and pressed her face further into Troy's neck, making him moan slightly, as his senses reawakened.

'Brie?' he grumbled, his arm wrapping round her shoulders and pulling her to him. Gabriella groaned and pulled away, looking at his alarm clock, seeing it was 5:50am. She groaned and rolled onto her back, a hand clasped to her forehead.

'My head' she grumbled, making Troy looked at her.

'What's wrong? Do you need something?' he asked, sitting up and looking at her. Gabriella groaned and nodded.

'Do you have any aspirin?' she asked. Troy nodded and climbed from his bed, heading to the kitchen to find it. He returned a few minutes later, with a glass of water in other hand.

'Thanks, Troy' Gabriella said, taking the aspirin with the water and swallowing. She finished off the water and placed the cup on the bedside table.

'You're welcome. Where did you go last night?' he asked. Gabriella looked at him and sighed slightly.

'I went to Jay's... To work on our project and we had a bit of alcohol' Gabriella said, making Troy raise an eyebrow.

'And you drank it?' he questioned

'Yes... Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking, Troy. I had a glass of wine, we worked on the project and I came here and snuggled up with you' Gabriella said, locking their eyes together. Troy nodded and smiled slightly.

'Okay, well... Thanks for being honest with me...' he said, making Gabriella smile

'I'll always be honest with you, Troy' she admitted, stroking his cheek gently, with her thumb...

* * *

'You look even worse than me!' Jay commented, as he slid into his seat besides Gabriella, as he entered his Science class that same morning. All he got was a muffled groan, as Gabriella's head was buried in her arm. He chuckled and got his notebook out of his bag and his pen, opening it, ready to write.

'How much vodka did you put in my drink?' Gabriella asked, as she slowly lifted her head

'Not that much.. I put the same amount in as I had..' Jay said, looking at her. She looked pale and like she could be sick any second.

'Well, you can't have don't! You look fine!' Gabriella said, her forehead sweaty. She groaned and rested her head back on her arm. Meanwhile, Troy and Taylor, Chad and Sharpay were sat at the back of the classroom, watching her.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' asked Taylor

'She's hungover' Sharpay stated the obvious

'No shit, Sherlock!' Chad commented to her, making Sharpay scowl. 'What did you two get up to last night?' Chad asked Troy, who shrugged his shoulders.

'She wasn't with me! She was with Jay and then came to mine, drunk' Troy hissed, as Ms Savage walked into the room, telling them to be quiet.

'Ms Montez, sit up please' Ms Savage said, standing in front of Gabriella and Jay's desk. All she got from Gabriella was a pained groan.

'Ms Savage-' began Troy, but Ms Savage cut him off, by holding up her hand.

'Ms Montez!' Suddenly, Gabriella lifted her head and puked over her teacher. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

'oh shit!' she gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

'C'mon, Ella! Let's get you home' said Jay, quickly packing his stuff and grabbing Gabriella's bag, heaving both bags on to his shoulder and supported Gabriella as she headed from the room, trying hard not to smile...

* * *

'I can't believe Gabriella was sick over Ms Savage' Sharpay exclaimed. The gang (consisting of Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha) were sat in the lunch room, those in Ms Savage's Science class having just told them the story of Gabriella.

'Neither could we' said Taylor

'Where is she now? Nurses office?' Jason asked making Chad groan and roll his eyes

'She's gone home, idiot' he said. Troy snapped his cell phone shut, slamming it back down on the cafeteria table, making some them jump.

'Something wrong?' asked Ryan, noticing Troy's distress

'Voicemail... Why can't I get hold of her?' Troy said, his eyes sweeping over his friends, most of them shrugging their shoulders, making Troy sigh...

* * *

Gabriella groaned and opened her eyes, slowly. She looked outside and saw the late afternoon sky slowly changing. She felt a lot better after being sick, she just wished it wasn't over her Science teacher.

'Rise and shine, sleepy head' said a familiar voice. Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she sat up, coming face to face with Rachel.

'Rach? Wh... Where...'At the shock of seeing her old friend, Gabriella couldn't formulate a sentence.

'Nice to see you too, bestie. Now, give me a hug!' Rachel squealed, throwing her arms round Gabriella. Gabriella laughed slightly and hugged her back, wondering where she was.

'Erm.. Rach? Where am I?' she asked. Just then, the door opened to reveal Jay.

'Ayy you're awake, finally... You feeling any better?' Jay asked. Gabriella nodded.

'Yeah... Much thanks. Where am I?' she asked him, watching him closely

'You're at my house. You passed out on the way and I couldn't find your keys, so I brought you back here' Jay explained. Gabriella nodded and then looked at Rachel.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, making Rachel look at Jay

'You haven't told her?' Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

'Tell me what?' she questioned, looking between the two. Rachel sighed.

'Our parents moved here, wanting a fresh start after everything what happened... And we ended up here' she replied.

'Erm.. We?' Gabriella questioned

'Yeah... My mum and his Dad got married five months ago' Rachel replied, making Gabriella's mouth drop open

'Oh my god! But that makes you-'

'Yeah, I know... Brother and sister. The one thing we swore we never would be' Jay answered gloomily. Rachel scoffed lightly and elbowed him in the ribs.

'Charming!' she exclaimed, making Gabriella giggle. Jay, growing bored at the girls talking, clapped his hands.

'Well, I'm bored' he announced, making the girls roll their eyes. 'So, how about we go out for a bite to eat? Say half an hour?' he asked

'Sure'

'Sounds good', Rachel and Gabriella's answered clashed as they replied, making them giggle.

'Great! Get ready!' said Jay, smiling and walking from the room, leaving the girls to get ready...

* * *

'JAY! C'MON!' shouted the girls, half an hour later. They were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Jay, who surprisingly, was running late.

'COMING!' he shouted back. He closed the bathroom fully and dug into his pocket, revealing Gabriella's mobile. He twirling it round his fingers and caught it when he threw it up in the air. He unlocked her phone (her password wasn't that hard to figure out) and sent a message to Troy.

_To: Troy_

_Sorry, I haven't text all day. At home in bed. Only just woke up. See you tomorrow. Love you xx_

He pressed send and smiling, turning off the phone and tugging it back in jeans pockets. He checked his reflection and nodded once, before turning round heading out of the bathroom, down the stairs to the girls...

* * *

**R&R :D x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've not updated this for a bit... **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Troy was bored. It was officially the weekend, but he was stuck at home with nothing to do. His Mom and Dad were off visiting his grandparents, Chad was with Taylor and Gabriella was... Well, she was acting strange. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed and got to his feet, pulling his trainers on. Once he locked up the house, he headed for his truck and drove towards Gabriella's street, slowing to a stop as he saw her closing her front door and walking down her path. He watched as she got into a car and buckled her seat belt before the car drove off. Troy waited a few seconds before he started to follow. He followed them for about an hour, before he pulled up outside of a treatment center, making him both curious and terrified. Seeing as he knew he wouldn't be able to get access, he had to sit and wait for Gabriella to come out. He waited nearly two hours before Gabriella walked out with Jay, both of them looking like they had been crying. He straightened up in his seat and watched as they headed from the parking lot in the car and back to Gabriella's house. He waited until Jay was out of sight. He wondered slightly whether it was to do with their Science projects, but he doubted it. He parked up his truck and headed up the path to Gabriella's front door. He composed himself before he knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

'Troy?' Gabriella questioned. She hadn't expected him to drop by, as she had suspected he was working on his project with Taylor.

'Hey babe. You okay?'

'Yeah... erm... What are you doing here? I thought you were working with Taylor on your project?' Gabriella asked. She watched as Troy shook his head and stepped closer to her.

'Chad's taken her out for the day, so I thought I'd come by and hang with you, if that's okay?' Troy asked. He watched as Gabriella sighed and nodded, stepping back to let him enter the house. He stepped into the house and shut the door behind him, toeing off his shoes and following Gabriella into the kitchen, as she made herself something to eat.

'So, what do you want to do?' Troy asked, watching as Gabriella rushed around the kitchen.

'Anything I'm not fussed' Gabriella replied, slightly sounding like she didn't really want Troy there.

'Brie, I can go if you want. I mean you seem... stressed Troy noted. Gabriella sighed and turned to look at him, before walking towards him and hugging him tightly.

'I am! I'm sorry, Troy. It's just this project is taking it's toll on me. I want a really good mark, but it's such a sensitive subject and I have to get this right' Gabriella said, sounding close to crying. Troy hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back.

'It's okay, sweetheart. How about you forget about lunch and come with me, okay? I'll run a bath and we can curl up on your bed and watch some movies or something?' Troy suggested. He felt Gabriella smile and nod against his shoulder.

'I'd like that, babe' she answered, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. He smiled and took her hand, leading her from the kitchen and upstairs to her bathroom...

* * *

Night had fallen over Albuquerque and Troy was deciding on whether he should go out or not. He knew Chad had got fake ID and so had he, so if they were careful, they could get into a club, depending who was on the door. His phone suddenly pinged on his bedside table and he reached to grab it, seeing a text from Chad.

_Tangerine's are having Student Night! Me and Jason will pick u up! _

_Okay! See you soon!' _Troy sent the text, before opening up a new one and sending a text to Gabriella

_Student Night at Tangerine's! Coming with me?_ He placed his phone back on his bedside table and quickly got changed into his smartest jeans and button down shirt, spraying his favorite aftershave onto him. He grabbed his phone and wallet, double checking he had cash, before grabbing his shoes and slipping them on, just as a car horn blaring reached his ears. He grabbed his keys and locked up the house, before heading to Chad's car.

'Let's go partayy!' Zeke hollered, making Troy chuckle and roll his eyes, as Chad set off for Tangerine's...

* * *

'Jesus! Don't tell me West High are here as well!' Chad shouted, as they entered Tangerine's half an hour later. Troy shrugged his shoulders.

'I doubt it, Chad! It's Student Night, so other school from the area will be here' Troy shouted, as he fought his way to the bar. Once he had ordered the drinks for him and the guys, they looked round to see if they could see any spare tables, before Taylor and Martha suddenly appeared in front of them, making Troy and Chad jump and Jason spill his drink down himself.

'What are you guys doing here?' Chad asked accusingly. Taylor narrowed her eyebrows at Chad, before answering his question.

'It's Student Night, I figured you guys could come here, so I'm here to make you don't do anything stupid'. Troy nodded and looked round.

'Is Gabriella here with you?'. Taylor looked at Troy and shook her head.

'Haven't really seen her since the Science project got set. In English she just looks at the clock and in first out if the door when the class ends' Taylor said to Troy, who frowned. _That wasn't like Gabriella_ he thought. He made a mental note to question Taylor more on Gabriella's characteristics, as he, Chad, Zeke and Jason (with a new drink) followed the two girls to their table...

* * *

'So, where to next?' Jay shouted, as he sat in secluded corner with Gabriella, Rachel and a few of their old friends. Rachel and Gabriella were too busy giggling at something Maxxie had said.

'How about we hit the town? Surely we can get into some clubs there?' Sam suggested. Jay nodded and finished his drink, before clapping his hands, making the girls and Maxxie jump.

'Finish your drinks. We're hitting the town' he stated. Gabriella looked him nervously, before drinking the last of her vodka and coke.

'So, where are we going then?' Rachel asked, standing up and straightening her mini dress out.

'We'll see what clubs look good, but I'm sure Gabriella can help us figure that out' Jay said, looking at her as she nodded. She stood up, making sure her black, denim shorts were okay, before she stepped out of the booth, her clutch bag in her hand.

'Come on, then! Let's go find some clubs!' hollered a drunk Maxxie, swinging an arm round Gabriella and Rachel's shoulders, making them giggle and swing their arms round his waist, as they headed from the club, Gabriella failing to see Martha spotting her exiting the club with three other guys...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready for another update?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

She knew she was drunk. She felt like she have a care in the world. At this moment in time, she was thirteen again, hanging out with her old friends and getting drunk, thanks to Jay's Dad always having the alcohol cabinet stocked.

'So, you enjoying yourself?' asked Jay, as he and Gabriella danced together on the dance floor

'If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now' Gabriella replied, her words slurring slightly. Her answer made Jay smile.

'Good. It's nice to back dancing with you' he said, making Gabriella giggle and turned in his arms, looping them round his neck.

'Want another drink?' he asked, grabbing her her hand and pulling her towards the bar, ignoring her protests. 'Two vodka and cokes please' Jay ordered, smiling at Gabriella. He paid for the drinks and they headed back to their table.

'Where have you been?' asked Rachel, who scowled lightly at her step brother.

'To get more drinks' he said, holding up the drinks to prove his point. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he set the drinks down, pulling it out of his pocket. 'Be back in a minute' he said, before disappearing before anyone could question him...

* * *

Martha was unusually quiet for someone who loved to dance. She was in two minds over whether to tell Troy what she had seen or not. Gabriella was her friend and she was allowed to have other friends other than the gang, but she knew Troy was very protective of Gabriella and if he found out what she saw, an argument would ensue, plus she didn't even know where Gabriella had even gone.

'You okay, Martha?' asked Jason. Martha jumped slightly. She planted a smile on her face and nodded.

'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' She asked, taking a sip of her drink

'Because you're quiet for someone who loves to dance and who is normally on the dance floor' Jason noted.

'Well, can't a girl have an off day?' She asked. Chad caught the end of the conversation and jumped in.

'What's up?' he asked, Troy turning to look at Martha as well. She planted a fake smile on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

'Nothing' she chuckled nervously. She looked round for a escape as she felt the walls closing in on her. 'Anyone for another drink?' she asked. She quickly rushed to the bar, not waiting for anyone's answer.

'What's wrong with her?' Chad asked, his brow furrowing. Troy and Jason shrugged their shoulders, while Taylor got to her feet and headed to the bar.

'What's happened? You've seen something haven't you?' she asked. Martha didn't answer. 'Martha!' Taylor shouted. Martha sighed.

'Okay yes, but you can't tell Troy' Martha told Taylor, whose eyebrow raised.

'What about Troy?' Taylor asked.

'I saw Gabriella with Jay and some guys... She was really drunk and I don't know where they've headed now' Martha told Taylor, who mouth slightly dropped at Martha's confession...

* * *

'Where's Gabriella and Rach?' asked Jay, as he arrived back at the table, not seeing them anywhere.

'They're on the dance floor with Maxxie' said Chris, as he and his girlfriend Elle watched them. Jay turned and scanned the dance floor, seeing them dancing with Gabriella sandwiched between them, having a good time. He danced over to them and playfully pushed Maxxie away from them.

'My turn to dance' he said, smiling. Maxxie laughed, but twirled Rachel into his arms, leading across the dance floor to the bar, leaving Gabriella and Jay on the dance floor.

'So, how drunk have you gotten?' he asked

'I don't even know. I'm just thankful it's the weekend and we don't ahve school' she shouted in his ear. He laughed and pulled her close to him, a smile on his face...

* * *

'EXCUSE ME?' Troy shouted. Taylor had managed to convince Martha to tell Troy what she saw, as Taylor knew if something happened to Gabriella, Martha would blame herself.

'She was with some guys and two girls' she began

'What guys?' Troy asked, panic starting to settle in his bones.

'I don't know. I think he had brown hair, taller than Gabriella... Come to think of it, he looked like Jay' Martha said, the realization of who Gabriella was with just dawning on her.

'Jay? as in Jay in our Science class?' Chad asked, watching as Martha nodded.

'Where did she go?' Troy asked

'I don't know' Martha said. Troy let out a frustrated growl and stormed from the club, Chad and Jason quickly following...

* * *

It was an hour later, when Troy and the gang entered Shakers. The club was packed and the music deafening.

'SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE IN HERE!' Taylor screamed over the music at Troy.

'SPILT UP AND LOOK FOR HER' Troy screamed. Chad tapped him on the shoulder and Troy looked at him.

'SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE HERE!' Chad screamed at him.

'JUST LOOK, CHAD!' Troy shouted before walking into the crowds. It wasn't long before Troy spotted a gang up on the higher floor. He started up the steps, before something caught his eye. A girl was climbing onto the railing of the steps. Troy blinked and frowned. The girl was gone._ Did I just imagine that?_ he thought. He was proved wrong as he heard people horrificly screaming and shouting from below.

'ELLE! OH MY GOD!' Troy heard her scream over the people screaming and shouting. He looked up the rest of the stairs, finding her in Jay's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. He saw Jay whispered something to her and she nodded. He gathered her up in his arms and led her away from the crowd of people down below. Troy rushed up the stairs, dogding out of people's way and reached Jay.

'Oi! Hands off my girl!' he said. Jay stopped and turned round, passing Gabriella to Rachel and Maxxie.

'She's my friend! and our closest friend has just killed herself!' Jay retaliatied, but just as Troy was about to speak, Gabriella spoke.

'Guys, please! Just stop fighting! Can we just go home?' she looked at Troy and Jay, who sighed and nodded.

'Want me and Rach to drop you off?' he asked, making Troy lock his jaw.

'She's my girlfriend, I'll look after her' he bite out. Gabriella sighed.

'TROY! Just stopped acting like a five years old! Go home and I'll see you tomorrow!' Gabriella shouted, clutching Rachel and Maxxie's hands. Troy and Gabriella glared at each other, before Troy turned and heade dback down teh steps, to find the other waiting for him.

'Well? Did you find her?' Chad asked

'Yeah. She's staying with them. Let's go' he said, not waiting for their answers as he headed to the doors, where Bouncers where ushering everyone out of the club, before the paramedics got there...

* * *

**Uhohhh what does this mean now for Gabriella and her friends? **

**R&R :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Means a lot to me! **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

It was only when Gabriella home was dropped off at home by Jay that she crumbled. She was glad she was home alone, as she knew her mother wouldn't leave her alone until she confessed what was wrong with her. She locked her front door and rushed up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and slid to the floor, her cries making her body shake violently. After what seemed like hours, she finally got herself under control and went into her ensuite to run herself a bath, wanting to get rid of the events of what happened that night.

'Everythings gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine' Gabriella muttered to herself, as she swirled her hand in the bath, checking the temperate. Once it was full enough for her liking, she submerged herself in the water, sighing as she felt her troubles wash away for a few minutes. She grabbed her razor and Love Spell body lotion from Victoria Secret and begin to shave her legs, anything to keep her mind from replaying that nights events. Once she had shaved one leg, she worked on the other, until she felt pain stem from her leg.

'Ouch!' she whispered. She placed her razor down on the bath tub and lifted her other leg out of the water, seeing the tiniest cut on her leg.

'Jesus Christ! The tiniest cuts always hurt the most!' she muttered to herself, as she pressed a hand to her leg...

* * *

Loud banging awoke Gabriella. She knew it was still night time, as it was still pitch black outside. She groaned, as her eye caught the clock. 2:57am. She dragged her dressing gown and pulled it over her body, as she headed down the steps to the front door, switching on the light. She unlocked the door and saw Jay standing on the doorstep.

'What do you want?' she asked. Jay raised an eyebrow at her cold tone.

'I want to talk about what happened tonight. We need to get our facts straight for the police' Jay said, stepping closer to her. Gabriella sighed and stepped back, allowing Jay into the house. He looked round the hallway, before spotting the living room door and entering it. Gabriella followed him in and sat down on the other black, leather sofa in room.

'Why do we need to get our facts straight?' Gabriella asked

'Because we were with her and were her closest friends! And the police are gonna interview us! Her Mums already given our names to the police' Jay told her. Gabriella's heart stopped.

'What?' she whispered

'You heard me. Now, you say we were on the dance floor, when she jumped!' Jay told her 'That way, no one will question us' he continued.

'Question us?' Gabriella asked. Jay sighed and crossed the room to sit next her.

'If you tell the police what really happened-'

'What? You mean you giving her the drugs? I thought you had quit all that?' Gabriella hissed. Jay chuckled.

'Really? You really think that? Where do you think I was half of the night?' Jay questioned, smirking. 'And why do you think I made us do our project on it?' Jay asked. Gabriella fell quiet as it all fell into place.

'Oh my god!' she cried, scrambling from the sofa, but she didn't get very far, as Jay grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down to the sofa, putting her in a head lock, as she began to struggle.

'It's alright. I've got something for you' he said, ignoring Gabriella's protests...

* * *

Troy, for once, was up bright and early. He was determined to make sure Gabriella was alright after what happened last night. He showered and washed, pulling on a pair of jeans and his white and red striped top, before heading downstairs and pulling on his trainers.

'You want some breakfast, Troy?' asked Lucille Bolton

'No thanks. I'm going to Gabriella's' Troy replied, not waiting for an answer, before he exited the house and jumped into his truck. He drove the twenty minute drive to Gabriella's house. He parked up and jumped out of the truck, knocking on her front door. He waited a few seconds, before he knocked again.

'BRIE!' he shouted, moving to look through the living room window, only the net curtain disfiguring his view. He went back to the front and knock again, shouting her name again. He heard movement and waited a minute, before she opened the door, looking worse for wear.

'Troy?' she questioned, clearly half asleep. Troy nodded and stepped into the house, gathering her up in his arms, hugging her.

'How about I make you some breakfast and then we spend the day together. Forget the projects, forget everything what happened last night, I just want to be your boyfriend again. I feel like I've haven't seen you for ages' Troy admitted. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

'I'd like that' Gabriella smiled up at her boyfriend. Troy smiled back and kissed her gently, before he headed into the kitchen. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief and cast her eyes back up the stairs, before walking into the living room, and waited for Troy. He entered the room a short while later to find Gabriella shivering on the sofa.

'Hey, you okay?' he asked, as he set their breakfast on the coffee table. Gabriella nodded, as Troy gathered her up in his arms, pulling her to his warm body.

'Yeah, I'm just cold' she said, her arms wrapping round his waist. He kissed her head and lent forward, grabbing their porridge bowls, making Gabriella laugh.

'Porridge?' she giggled, smiling at the heart Troy had made out of syrup.

'Yeah, At least I can't burn this' he joked, spooning some into his mouth. They ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence, with Gabriella taking their empty bowls into the kitchen. She rested her hands on the counter and took a deep breath, before she got herself under control and went back into the living room, where Troy was.

'So, what do you want to do on our day together?' she asked, smiling at him...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ready for another chapter?**

**A/N: Sensitive subject alert! (self harm)**

** Do NOT read if triggering!**

**Enjoy :D X**

* * *

Monday soon rolled round and no one was happy. It was a well known fact that everyone hated Mondays, unless you were on holiday. It was even worse if you had Ms Darbus for a homeroom teacher.

'... So remember, my young thespians..' most of the class tuned out of the speech they could probably recite by heart. Chad started to slowly doze off, Jason was playing a game on his phone, while Zeke was reading up on some new recipes in a book hidden in his folder.

'So what should we do tonight?' Troy whispered to Gabriella, who wasn't listening. She was in her own little world, the events of the weekend replaying in her head. A loud knock at the door made every jump and their eyes widened when they saw it was the police.

'Sorry to interrupt, but is a Ms Gabriella Montez in here?' asked of the police officers. Every head in the room turned to Gabriella, who nodded and stood up.

'That's me' she answered calmly. The police officers nodded.

'Can you come with us please, Ms Montez. We need to ask you a few questions about what happened this weekend'. Gabriella sighed and nodded, packing up her things and heading out of the door. The second the door slammed shut, the class broke out into whispers, expect for Chad and Jason, Zeke Taylor, Martha and Troy.

'Oh Jesus, this is going to spread like wildfire round the school' Taylor whispered to Chad, who looked at Troy with a worried expression...

* * *

It was three hours after she had been taken in for questioning and Gabriella was emotionally drained. She exited the police station, her eyes red and swollen. She shakily reached into her bag and dug out her phone, switching it on, seeing five missed calls from her Mom, two from Troy and one each from Jay and Rachel.

'Brie!' Gabriella's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. She sniffled as she saw Rachel climbing out of her car, with Jay following her.

'What have they asked you?' Jay asked, once he was in ear shot of Gabriella. Rachel put an arm round her friend and led her to the car. Gabriella climbed in and Jay slid in after after, repeating his earlier question.

'Just told them what I knew' Gabriella said, sniffling.

'Did you keep our little deal?' Jay asked, a arm sliding round her shoulders, watching as she nodded. He smiled. 'Good' he said, squeezing her shoulder gently...

* * *

They arrived at Jay and Rachel's house soon after. Gabriella was on the phone to her Mom, while Jay headed up the steps, leaving Rachel to deal with Gabriella.

'... Yes, I'll be home soon Mom. I promise... Love you too. Bye' Gabriella hung up and tucked her phone into her jacket, smiling tiredly as Rachel offered her a drink of tea.

'You look absolutely shattered. Why didn't you go to my room and ave a lie down?' Rachel suggested, as she hugged her friend.

'You sure?' Gabriella asked, not wanting to impose.

'Of course. Go on. I'll wake you up in a few hours for something to eat' Rachel said, smiling softly. Gabriella nodded and placed her drink down, giving Rachel a hug.

'I've missed you' Gabriella whispered

'Missed you too, doll' Rachel answered back, smiling. Gabriella pulled back from the hug and made her way upstairs, heading to Rachel's room. She smiled as she entered, seeing photos of her and Rachel from different ages and a collage of all their friends. She climbed onto the bed and pulled a blanket over her, willing sleep to come quickly. It doesn't. The door opens and she watches as Jay climbs onto the bed with her, tugging the blanket over him.

'You okay?' he asked stupidly

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just had three hour questioning from the police about our deceased friend! I had relive every moment of that night while it was all happening in my head!' Gabriella bit out, tears clouding her vision.

'Stupid question' Jay said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He moved to hug her, but Gabriella climbed from the bed.

'This is your fault, you know' she told him, turning to face him. Jay laughed without the humor, eyeing her closely.

'Of course I know. But it was your fault as well. You kept plying her with drinks'

'You gave her the drugs' Gabriella cut across him, raising an eyebrow. Jay looked at her and crawled off the bed, standing in front of her.

'You didn't stop me' he said

'I didn't know about the drugs until the other night!' Gabriella retaliated quickly. Jay smiled and looked down.

'Well, she wouldn't stop bugging for them. I didn't know she was going to kill herself, Chris should've taken care of her' Jay said. Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Have the police spoken to anyone else?' she asked cautiously. Jay shook his head.

'You're the first' Gabriella nodded in understanding and rubbed her eyes.

' You know... I think I'll walk home. Some fresh air might do me good' Gabriella said, moving away from the wall and heading for the bedroom. She got as far as the top of the stairs, before she felt Jay drag her back.

'Whoa! What are you-' her sentence was cut off as Jay kissed her, his hands gripping the side of her head. She struggled for a few seconds before she managed to push him away from her.

'What the hell?' she hissed, holding him at arms length

'Just doing something what I've wanted to do since I saw you again. After all, you were warned!' he said, a smile appearing on his face, while Gabriella's eye drew wide in understanding.

'You did said that text!'she whispered

'It's always going to be you and me! I can give you so much than that Troy. I can give excitement and adventure, what can Troy give you?' he asked, staring into her eyes. Gabriella was quiet, partly because she was still processing what had just happened.

'It's never going to be you and me again' she whispered, making Jay chuckle.

'Look me in the eyes and tell me it' he asked her. Gabriella glanced off to the side, wishing that Rachel wasn't watching TV downstairs.

'Say it!' Jay repeated

'I can't!' Gabriella said, sniffling.

'You felt something didn't you?' he whispered. Gabriella squeezed her eyes tight shut and bit her lip, making Jay drag it back with his thumb.

'Gabriella' he whispered. She opened her eyes and pulling his head down so their lips met. Jay pulled her close, his arm wrapping round her waist as he picked her up and carried her to his room...

* * *

Gabriella arrived home an hour later, rushing through the front door and straight into her bedroom, throwing her jacket on the bed. She sat on her bed and clasped a hand to her head. She felt bile rising in her throat and just had time to lift the toilet seat up in her en suite, before she puked. After a few minutes, she stopping puking and rested her back against the wall. She pulled down the toilet seat and flushed it, holding onto the sink to hoist herself up. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash, before she felt well enough to go downstairs.

'Thought I heard you come in. Are you okay?' asked Inez, as she caught sight of her daughter through the mirror.

'Yeah, just feeling under the weather. I'll be fine when I've had something to eat' Gabriella replied. Her mother nodded, not entirely convinced, but dropping the subject for the time being. Just then a knock came to the front door and Gabriella sighed, heading to open it, revealing Troy holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and lilies.

'Oh Troy' Gabriella gasped, as he stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him.

'A beautiful bunch of flower for a beautiful girlfriend' Troy quoted, making Gabriella smile. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs, heading to her bedroom. She shut the door behind Troy and pulled her flowers on her dresser.

'So, I missed you today. How come you didn't return my calls?' Troy asked as he sat down on the bed. Gabriella didn't answer. She walked slowly up to him and straddle him, her hands placed on his shoulders.

'Brie' he whispered, before she connected their lips. What started out as a sweet kiss, soon turned heated and passionate. Hands started to travel and Troy soon found himself shirtless. Once she had connected their lips again, Troy flipped them over, settling between her legs and connecting their lips again. However, it was only when Troy's hands slipped lower, that she was reminded of what happened earlier that day. She pushed Troy away and scrambled from the bed, her back to Troy.

'Brie? What's wrong?' Troy questioned, wondering if he had don't something wrong.

'Nothing. Can you just go?' Gabriella asked, taking a deep breath and pressed a shaking hand to her lips. Troy got off the bed and walked over to her.

'Babe?' he questioned

'Troy, just go please!' Gabriella said, starting to get distressed. Troy, however, stayed put.

'I'm not leaving you like this, Gabriella. Now tell me what's wrong?' Troy asked, starting to get frustrated.

'TROY! JUST GO!' Gabriella screamed, spinning round to face him, her anger showing. Troy stared at her for a moment, before grabbing his t-shirt and throwing it on.

'I'll call you later when you've calm down' Troy said, before he opened her bedroom door and stepped out, closing it behind him. She heard him explaining to her Mom that they had a bit of argument and to let her cool down, before he left the house completely. She let out a sob then and headed to her bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sat on the edge of her bathtub and cried silently. Soon the sobs became angry harsh pants of breathe as the guilt turned to anger. She wrenched open her cupboard and dug right to the back, bringing out a floral tin can. She wrenched the top off and squeezed her eyes shut as she grabbed the object and dug it into her skin. She opened her eyes and saw blood oozing from a fresh cut on her wrist, the blade stained with her blood...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

The next day, Gabriella rushed through the door of East High, searching the corridors for Troy. She felt horrible about how she treated him last night and snapping out of her state in her bathroom, she had cleaned up her wrist and grabbed her phone, only for Troy's voicemail to reach her ears. She sighed as she looked in the gym, seeing it empty. She thought for a minute, before mentally slapping herself and headed for the roof.

'Thought I'd find you here' she said. Troy didn't react, he just continued to stare ahead. Gabriella sighed and walked over to him, leaning on the railing next to him.

'I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm really sorry, okay-'

'It's fine' he bit out, his tone hard, making Gabriella sigh. She hestiantly touched his arm and felt him tense.

'It's not okay. I shouldn't have freaked out' she said 'I should have told you that I was uncomfortable, but it was intinct and I'm so sorry, Troy' she continued. It was then when Troy looked at her.

'Why did you? Freak out? It's not the first time we've made out, we've gone further and you didn't even freak out then' Troy said. Gabriella swallowed the little lump in her throat.

'I don't know. Guess after what's happened, I'm just slightly jumpy' she admitted, making Troy frown.

'What do you mean?' he asked, turning his body to face her.

'Everytime I clsoe my eyes, all I see is Elle jumping off the railing... Only I hear the crack of her skull connecting with the floor and I can't lose it! I can't get it out of my head, no matter what I think of' Gabriella lied. Troy sighed and hugged her, wrapping his strong arms round her.

'It'll be okay, in time it's going to get better, I promise' he said, before drawing back from the hug and holding her face in his hands. 'Is that all what's bothering you? Or is there something else?' He asked, locking their eyes.

'No, nothing' she answered, unable to look away from him. Troy looked as though he didn't believe her, until he smiled and nodded, hugging her tightly again.

'Okay, but promise me, no matter what you've done, you'll tell me, I won't be mad' Troy said, making Gabriella tense slightly

'I promise' she whispered, before drawing back form the hug and kissing him. He slid his hand up her back and into her hair. They drew back when air was an issue.

'So, what you got planned for tonight?' Troy asked, a glittering look in his eye what made Gabriella smile...

* * *

'... And that's why we should raise awareness to eating disorders and recognize the signs earlier. We could save many lives and get them treatment as quickly as possible' Taylor finished her speech. The class applauded and Ms Savage stood up.

'Troy, Taylor! Absolutely brilliant so far. Keep it up and you may both be headed for good grades for this project' she said. It was second period and Ms Savage's Science class were showing back some of the research what they had been collecting for their projects.

'Right, next up Gabriella and Jay' Ms Savage looked at Jay, but didn't see Gabriella. 'Where's Ms Montez?' she asked Jay, who shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know. She was in English, because Rachel texted me. So, she's somewhere in school' Jay answered. Ms Savage nodded, before she spoke.

'Right, well would you be able to present or do you need Ms Montez?'. Jay shook his head.

'No, I can present. It's not a problem' he said, stealing a quick glance to the door, hoping she would appear at the last minute, before he turned to face the class...

* * *

'I can't believe you convinced me to skip class! If my grade goes down for this, I'm blaming you!' Gabriella joked, as she and Rachel headed to town in Rachel's car.

'Oh please, hunny. Jay will make sure you get a good grade and one lesson won't make that much difference' Rachel replied, as she stopped at a red light.

'He'd better!' Gabriella exclaimed, making Rachel giggle. Rachel set off again and turned right, which amde Gabriella frown. 'Rach, where are we going?' Gabriella asked, sitting up straighter in her chair.

'I ned to do a little buisness for Jay. it won't take long that we can head back to school' Rachel replied

'Rach! You're heading to West High's part of town. If any of the basketball players see me, Troy will kill them if they start to taunt him!' Gabriella exclaimed. Rachel stole a quick glance at her, before returning her eyes to the road.

'Hunni! Calm down. You can stay in the car, if you want!'

'Like hell I am! Do you know what happens if West High catches an East Higher on their turf?' Gabriella asked Rachel, who sighed and shook her head.

'No, Gabriella. What happens?' she asked, sounding bored.

'They will literally start to sniff around you, wanting to know what buisness you have on their turf'

'Well lucky for you, they don't know me!' Rachel said, smiling, making Gabriella sigh

'They know me!' Gabriella shouted her voice raising. The car fell into a tense silence, before Gabriella spoke again.

'What buisness does Jay want you to do anyway?' she asked. All she got was a smirk and the music turned up louder...

* * *

Lunchtime rolled round and Troy, Taylor, Chad and the gang were sat round the tables, wondering where Gabriella was.

'Are you sure she didn't say anything this morning?' Zeke asked 'It doesn't seem like Gabriella' he continued. Troy picked at his food, before a movement caught his eye.

'Oi Jay!' he shouted. A few people looked at him, before going abck to their lunches, as Jay headed over to the table.

'What?' he asked

'Have you seen Brie? Anywhere?' Troy asked. Jay thoguht for a minute, before shaking his head.

'Nope. Sorry, haven't seen her since yesterday' he siad, before heading up the stairs of the cafeteria. Troy sighed and growled slightly.

'Well, where the hell-' he cut himself off as something hit him in his mind.

'What was that?' Chad asked, staring at his friend who was like a brother to him, waiting for Troy to finish his setence. He gathered up his things and rushe dout of the cafeteria, leaving a throughly confused gang behind.

'What was that all about?' Taylor asked Chad, who shrugged and went back to eating his chips...

* * *

'So, did you girls get it?' Jay asked, as he met Gabriella and Rachel, behind the back of the school, out of sight. Rachel handed Jay something and he opened it, smiling, before he set it down on top of the bins.

'Good girl' he said, before tkaing off his jacket as the hot air got too much for him, before stopping and looked at Gabriella, who was watching him. It was a few seconds before she realized he was watching her.

'What?' she asked, slightly nervous at the way Jay was looking at her.

'Do you miss it?' he asked, stepping closer to her. Gabriella knew what he was on about, but decided to play dumb.

'Miss what?' she asked, folding her arms, her caridgan falling from her right shoulder, exposing it.

'You know what' Jay asked, his breath tickling her ear. Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing at Rachel, who was watching them both. Just then, Jay turned to his step sister.

'Go and keep watch' he told Rachel, before turning his attention back to Gabriella. 'Doyou remember how we used to feel? On top of the world and on cloud nine?' he asked her, gripping her chin in his hand, locking their eyes.

'Of course I remember' she said, making him smile. He tugged her arms free of their fold and they fell to her sides. He slipped off her cardigan and smiled at the three quater length sleeved top she had on.

'Like you came prepared' he noted, smiling at her. He saw the slight fear in Gabriella's eyes and he stroked her cheeks. 'It's okay, nothing will happen' he assured her. His hand gripped her arm, stroking and looked at her.

'I always knew we'd meet again some day... Just like old times' he told her, smiling knowingly...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
